


deanoru drabble series

by zrhueiao



Series: deanoru au collection [3]
Category: Runaways (TV 2017)
Genre: Bodyswap, F/F, Piercings, Pining, Religious Guilt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-03
Updated: 2020-05-03
Packaged: 2021-03-02 00:47:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 648
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23986306
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/zrhueiao/pseuds/zrhueiao
Summary: a collection of short drabbles for season 1 deanoru
Relationships: Karolina Dean/Nico Minoru
Series: deanoru au collection [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/984804
Comments: 4
Kudos: 41





	1. wanna be missed

**Author's Note:**

> prompt #1: deanoru wanna be missed by hayley kiyoko (or any expectations song tbh)  
> Notes: set pre-series, inspired by karolina's gay pining throughout s1e1

Karolina lies in bed, her face awash under the soft yellow light of her phone screen. She’s staring at a picture taken two years ago, one she‘s almost sure she could draw from memory alone. It’s pathetic, she knows, but she still likes looking at it anyway. It reminds her of how easier days used to be as a kid, without the constant pressure to be a perfect model for the church.

She loves the church, helping the lost youth and the downtrodden and publicizing the good they do, but it’s suffocating too. She tries not to think too much about it. She meditates, counts her blessings, offers thanks to the Gibborim for granting happiness in her life. It helps, most of the time. But when she can’t ride the wave anymore, the dread surfacing in her gut, it makes Karolina worried if there’s something’s wrong with her, a defect hidden deep inside that the light of the church can’t seem to illuminate. She’d tell someone but she can’t remember the last time she’s talked to someone who’d understand without writing her off as a spoiled princess or a broken puppet.

But looking at the picture helps more, especially when she focuses on Nico’s dark eyes and dark hair and a smile she wants to see again. She misses talking to friends outside of the church she could trust. She saw Nico this afternoon, in the school hallway, and she couldn’t look at her for too long, because she misses her friend too much. But Nico’s always so angry now, all scowls under her goth makeup and barreling through the school, daring them all to pick a fight. Karolina doesn’t dare to approach, too afraid of setting her off _(too afraid of losing her completely)_. So she looks from afar, and at the Nico she used to know, captured in a picture from two years ago.

When Karolina‘s eyes finally flutter close, her last thought an _I hope you miss me too_ , she’s curled on her side with her phone screen lying next to her cheek, still zoomed in on the smiling girl. It takes a while, but the screen dims and then goes dark.


	2. waking up a new person

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> deanoru bodyswap

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> prompt #2: Deanoru Bodyswap Prompt: Waking up in someone else's body? Weird. Waking up in your crush's body? Even weirder. Can two total opposites impersonate each other well enough to not get caught before they figure out how to break the spell?   
> Notes: basically it’s a divergence from 1x10 with the deanoru cuddles

Karolina wakes up with fists balled tightly and curled around a warm body. Her lower lip itches from the ring in it and she instinctively gives it a push-lick, trying to twist the ring so the itch will go away without having to move.

Karolina’s eyes fly wide open. She bolts upright, touching her lip. Touching the _lip piercing_. When did she do it? She doesn’t remember choosing a black nail polish at her last manicure either, looking at her gloved hands. 

And _oh boy_ , this is definitely not how she remembers her skin looks. 

She checks to be sure, tries to turn on her powers, and nothing changes. No rainbow glow covering her, not even a hint of sparkles. A great wave of panic wells up, threatening to break on her.

Karolina shudders and reaches out for Nico, who was sleeping next to her and she finds… herself? Karolina looks different from this angle, all curled up with a contented smile, and she feels herself reddening, because _wow_ , she’s pretty. Finding herself pretty would probably be considered narcissistic as heck, but Karolina is trying not to panic and admiring herself seems like the best course of action to take when the other alternative is freaking out and waking everyone else up. 

Then she looks down at her body. _Oh my god_. The realization crashes into her and there’s no way she can be calm right now. She’s in Nico’s body. She’s in the girl she’s had a crush on since they were freshmen, only being in her didn’t mean in her _that_ way but in her _this_ way.

“Nico,” Karolina hisses softly in panic, shaking her real body, “Wake up, come on.”


End file.
